


Breakage

by MapleLantern



Category: Dredd (2012), Jug Face (2013), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cults, Human Sacrifice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLantern/pseuds/MapleLantern
Summary: Trapped in a backwoods cult, Techie isn't supposed to be kissing Matt.





	Breakage

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 2013 film Jug Face.

“Nuh uh.”

“What-”

“No, not here.”

There was a pause. 

“Back there, then?”

“O-okay.”

It didn’t take long for them to run back into the woods, away from it, to find somewhere else. Eventually they found a clear patch that wasn’t too overgrown with thorny things, although Matt tripped anyway and nearly fell on top of him, but he didn’t really care as long as they weren’t near it when they did this. 

In the middle of long grass and trees, Matt smelled like metal and sweat from working earlier in the morning, but Techie didn’t care, he kind of liked it. Techie had snuck some perfumed spray from Ma-Ma’s dresser down his shirt before running down here, aware he had been wearing it in the summer heat for at least three days, but it hadn’t really helped. 

They had to do this fast anyway.

“Fuck! Matt-” 

“I got you.”

Techie yelped as they rocked together hard and he came, first going rigid and then boneless against the grass while Matt followed him. That was another reason, among many, to do this out here and not up the hill - he was loud. 

“Fuck, fuck…”

“I got you.” Techie parroted, running his hands through Matt’s curls where his head rested on his chest, his panting beginning to slow. His glasses were digging into Techie’s ribs, but Techie didn’t mind. They lay in the grass for a while before Techie began to wriggle. Matt groaned but rolled off of Techie, although he kept an arm wrapped around him.

“Gotta go back.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Still kinda close to the…” Techie whispered, rolling onto his knees and wiping his hand on a clump of grass before pulling his cargo shorts back up and standing. 

Matt, who had been pouting at him, followed when he heard the waver in Techie’s voice. 

“You still scared?”

“Now…” 

Now that he was clear headed enough to realise they had only run a few hundred yards away before dropping into the grass together. 

Matt just nodded, seemingly understanding without needing clarification. He knew Techie was often nervous when they came down here and there wasn’t anything to distract him from the proximity to it. He fastened his own jeans and pulled Techie by the hand as they began to climb back up the hill. 

A little way up Techie risked a glance over his shoulder, but there was nothing there. 

Just The Pit. Like always. 

 

\----

 

Armitage was sitting outside smoking when Techie passed his cabin, now alone. 

“You’re gonna burn.” Techie told him, scooting up onto the picnic bench beside him. 

“Which would be the point of this.” His brother replied, indicating the heavy coat draped across his shoulders, which defeated the point of only wearing his undershirt underneath it to combat the heat. “More importantly, where have you been?”

“Walking…”

Armitage smirked at him. “Alright. Mind yourself with her when you get back.”

Techie winced and then shrugged. “She doesn’t care.”

“Then why is it a secret?” Armitage shot back, ashing his cigarette into the dirt.

“It’s not. You know.” 

Armitage raised his eyebrows, but said nothing else as Techie began to walk again.

He knew what his brother meant; he had meant about it being a secret from Ma-Ma. She wouldn’t care that he was fucking, but she’d care that he was fucking Matt.

It was a secret because Matt wasn’t from Peachtrees. It was a secret because Matt was Matt. It was a secret because this was something of Techie’s, something that was soft and that felt good, and while it made him even more nervous that she would find out, it was nice to have. Besides, Armitage had done more than his share of fucking in the woods without telling anyone, probably more out of town when he was training, so Techie figured it was fair. 

The woman herself was still passed out on the couch when he crept back into the trailer, checking the weed he’d left out to dry in the kitchen. She’d have to sell it soon, which meant she’d drive into town and maybe he could go too. He hated the strange people but he liked to look at the bright coloured shop windows, and he could get some more drops. 

Rubbing one eye, Techie pulled a bundle of ziplock bags out of the cupboard and began to measure it out, sealing them off so that they would be ready to go when she woke. 

“The fuck were you?”

“Out walkin’.”

She lit a cigarette, considering him as she inhaled and beckoning him on the exhale. 

“Here.”

He put down the last baggie and tiptoed over, trying to ignore the harsh twist inside his gut as he came within arm’s length. True to form she grabbed him and wrapped herself over his back, before leaning down and sniffing his neck. Techie stayed very still, hoping she couldn’t smell her own perfume on him. 

“Sure you were walking?”

Techie ducked behind his lank hair. “Yeah…”

“Some of the boys’ll cough up for you, so you’d better not have given it for free.”

“No!”

“Sure?”

“No, Ma-Ma!” He shrieked, squirming in her grip. Her nails were digging mercilessly into the soft skin where his leg joined his hip and she’d gouged him before. “No…”

The lies were starting to pile up.

\--------


End file.
